Seriously? A fucking baby?
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: A fucking baby. Somehow, a ruthless, blood thirsty drug dealer like Zero, was meant to raise a fucking baby girl. Fem!Zero AU no vampires, baby!Yuki maybe Kaname/Zero, yuri female Zero. Also swears, you know Zero so I'm not going to censor her.


**Story prompt: She grew up on the black market after her mother sold her as a baby for drugs.**

 **Prologue**

Flicking her lighter on and off was probably Zero's favourite pass-time, there really wasn't a reason for her to even have a lighter in the first place, she didn't smoke anything (Although she did sell it.), wasn't a pyromaniac for the most part and the only reason she carried it around was because she didn't have anything better to do when she was waiting for people. Because, trust me, they will _always_ take longer than you'd like, most of them couldn't even afford bus fair anyway (Although she wasn't complaining, if they could afford it she would probably be out of a job, considering _she_ was the main reason they couldn't scrounge the money together).

She was waiting for a miss-something or other if she remembered correctly, the only notable thing about her being her ridiculously shapely figure, at least for someone in her situation. Like, _damn_ , if you needed an hour-glass you would only have to stuff her with fucking sand. This was probably why she never hit on anyone, even she could notice how bad her pickup lines were, like, is that even a pickup line? Sounds more like a cruel and unusual torture method.

Zero sighed for the tenth time today, she should pick up reading or something, at least then she would have something to do as her "Clients" (Who honestly always seemed too ragged for her to refer to them as such) made the slow-ass way to her.

Kaito shifted next to her, although she was completely capable of protecting herself he was more intimidating, helped with the more unruly people who weren't above attacking her, which really was a big time waster.

They would have to leave soon even if she didn't come with her money, a pair like them standing near a playground would definitely interest the cops, god knows they were already hounding on her ass more than she would fucking like.

She wondered if the lady would come with any money this time, _"Please! I'll h-have the mon-money by next week! Ju-just give me a little m-more time!"_ Zero wasn't above organ trafficking, although it was pretty messy in her opinion and if the drug addict didn't have the money on her today Zero's kindness had already been worn pretty fucking thin. kidneys worked fine enough but imagine a whole fucking _set_ of a body's organ's, that would definitely make her comfortable for a few months.

"Mm!" Kaito slid the lolly pop out of his mouth after making a sound of lazy surprise, "She's here, I think she's got the money too." The ragged woman was definitely carrying some sort of package, either with the money as Kaito said or she was planning on trying to off them. Which, in her opinion, was a very stupid idea.

Zero kicked herself off of the brick wall she had been leaning against and approached the nervous looking lady. She wondered if the lady was high right then, because she definitely looked like she was. The stained woman was frantically looking around, she was probably being followed by some other dealers that she owed money to, and flinched before backing away as the intimidating duo walked up to her.

Placing her lighter in her jacket's pocket, Zero looked the woman over, she had deep shadows under her eyes and her once soft curves where much more angular now, making her look even worse than she probably was. For a moment something inside of Zero's heart felt a twinge of guilt for having caused this, having ruined the once beautiful woman that stood before her, but a blink later that feeling was gone, buried under years of apathy and cold heartedness

"Do you have the money?" Zero was never one to beat around the bush, and always went straight to the point. _Especially_ when it had to do with people owing her money.

"I-I ha-have something e-even better! Thuh-this b-baby's body! S-she's wor-worth the same a-amount!" The woman screeched nervously, shoving the package under Zero's nose, out of slight surprise she backed away a few steps, before stopping and looking down at the ball of fabric.

"What? Seriously, a baby?" Over the years Zero and Kaito alike had been offered a variety of unusual things in place of payment, some of which were either worth it or Zero decided would be fun to have around. None of those things had ever been a baby, she had been offered a full-grown woman before though, and a dog, she still kept the dog around 'cause he was house trained and those things were hard to find around this city, although she did kill the asshole that had tried to give her a fucking _dog_ in payment for crack.

The bundle squirmed a little before a tiny pale head poked out, a pair of shining brown eye's looked back at her subtly shocked lavender one's. This was an actual fucking baby, what the hell was she meant to do with a _baby!?_

Zero sighed, she could make something out of this but before _then_. "Sure, give me the baby. . ." She dryly spoke, the drug crazed woman quickly handed over the baby, was it even her's? Zero didn't care. She cradled the innocent little being in her arm's, walked a distance away from both Kaito and the woman, covered it's ear's and nodded at Kaito, who pulled out a gun and shot the woman directly in the head.

Kaito glanced at the body before cocking his head at an alleyway near them, out came a couple rough looking guys who dragged the corpse away. He quickly jogged over to the silver haired dealer and glanced at the baby held strangely gently in her arm's.

"What the fuck are you going to do with her?" He questioned, it was a good enough question, who wouldn't want to know what a ruthless woman like Zero would do to a little girl.

She glanced at him with her steel-like violet eye's before looking at the baby.

"Raise her?" The answer came out as much like a question as his had but he knew she wouldn't back down, she never did like hurting children before though, so he knew even with as dangerous as a lady like Zero was, that the baby was in good hands. Although the baby would probably end up with fucked up morals and a serious case of poddy-mouth, considering that _Zero_ was apparently going to be it's fucking mother.

 **-sSs-**

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked the prologue! Either way comments really help me with being motivated to write so could you please give me some criticism? It honestly helps a lot!**


End file.
